


Rage of Broken Hearts

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: The GCPD arrived to late to stop some from drinking the blood tainted wine.. Oswald was one of the few that drank. (AU from 03x07)





	

**Author's Note:**

> These episodes keep bringing heartbreaking ideas to my head. Pretty much 'this hurts my heart... what can I do to make it worse'
> 
> Also sorry my titles are bad. I hope you enjoy the read.

"And if we don't?!" Oswald nearly growled out the question. This man, yet another to ruin his night dared to order him...

"Change, my friends, is nigh. Drink the wine or else you die" The gun was loaded, and the smaller man knew it and knew that the other will shoot him in his head if he didn't drink... drink the wine that may just be as deadly, poisoned- He looks away from the gun and turns to each of the Heads of Gotham- they were going to drink it.. drink it over being blown away.

His breathing was quickened, heartbeat pounding in his chest. He was afraid, and every right to be so. And he picks up the wine glass with a shaking hand. Hoping somehow Jim or Ed, hell even Butch came in to save the day... 

But he drank it down, basically chugged it- and that is when the GCPD decided to come- when it was to late. Oswald was one of the few to get the first drink- It was all chaos and gun fire from there..

It was over within minutes and the next panic came. "I drank!" Said a woman. "So have I!" Another. Oswald looks at Harvey, a familiar face.. and was thankful but frowns. Saying nothing, almost feeling if he did.. something would happen. But it was poison. He had seen the effects and had so far felt none.. was it slow acting?!

And the fear that shown on Barne's face.. it said it all but also it didn't. Poison! "What do we do?" Bullock said and they quickly were contained. "Mr Mayor, you should stay here to."

"What is going on?!" Oswald had to demand, not just as a mayor but as a man that needed answers. And they would come, only after everyone but the ones that drank the wine were gone did Barnes say what has happened. The wine had contained some blood that drives people mad, like completely insane.. it can take days or even years for the effects to show. "Like rabies" Oswald said coldly. How he wanted to rip that Hatter's head off his shoulders and he was sure that wasn't the blood that was mixing in his belly with the wine..

"There is no cure.. it can take years for one. We do not know what will happen but according to the doctors... it has not been good."

His heart sank into his stomach. His body trembling. But still he said nothing. He couldn't say anything- 'I'm such a coward' In the end, the ones that drank the tainted wine and blood wrote their last Will and Testament. And he stood there.. if he was to become a mad creature, he will die on his own terms. Not await some damned bullet from a cop's gun to do it. Consent to die.. is this where the world was going? No, if he wanted death he will do it himself- but somehow in his own stupid mind he thought he was already insane enough to not grow more so..

He was released and returned home. "Ed- you wouldn't believ-" And there he saw them, kissing and all around one can swear they heard something break like glass, which was ignored by the two before him. His mouth was agape like a fish on the cutting board- He could barely hear what Ed said.. his heart was hurting so badly he was thinking he'd collapse and die right there.. but he smiled a fake smile. He was tired and wanted to die in his bed.. He turned the corner and only when he was in his room and closed and locked the door did he break down, not caring of the pain in his twisted leg. He wanted to scream out his pain, but kept silent.. just crying and feeling so useless... 

Waking up in his bed, feeling the wet on the soft pillow.. he couldn't remember how he managed to pull himself onto the bed and cry himself to sleep.. his heart was broken now. His hope of tearing her a piece of reality backfired.. and the anger was there, anger and pain.. "God I'm such garbage" He begins to cry again, not stopping it this time. Even when he heard the knock on the door or Ed.. thanking his common sense to lock the door. "I'm up Ed" He tried to sound happy without a sob. "I don't feel good..." He didn't and that also scared him. His stomach ached.. his body ached..

"Os! I heard what happened! Please open the door- please" Ed was indeed on the other side of the door.

His panicked voice should've brought some satisfaction but only more pain. "No Ed... I want to be left alone" He replied, how cold and pained his voice was. "Just leave me alone-" Another knock. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He yelled and threw something hard at the door, seeing it break... seeing the glass shattered on the floor. Like his heart was.

There was silence before Oswald could resume his crying. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to die. Just fade from Ed and Isabella's life, fade from everyone's life.. fade out of Gotham. He was sick and knew it wasn't just a cold or flu... the blood was affecting him.

He slowly would get up hours later when he swore he cried himself dry. He looked so ugly in the mirror.. How he wanted that broken to. Just break everything so it can feel the way he did. 

It was only when he was downstairs did he notice something out of the ordinary. He wasn't limping, there was no dull pain that he had grown used to. He felt better, well still flu-ish but better. He looks at his leg and saw it was angled right, like it was never broken. He walked a few more paced and realized he forgot his cane to- His face lit up some at the sight and he suddenly felt the urge to run- so run he did. He ran as fast as a rabbit he swore. Opening the front door and running about outside on the grass.. now his eyes teared up but they were happy.

He returned to a shocked Ed and the good feeling was gone, snuffed out like a light that was his happiness. "Os.. your leg"

"Yes.. my leg"

"The news said there was a deadly poison.. you were there- you tried to say- and I.. what friend was I?"

"Friend?" He felt the anger boil, and this time he couldn't stop it. "Yes, what 'friend' you are. You brought that vile woman into my house! And were kissing her- yes, what friend are you?!"

"Os-"

"I'm not finished! You fall for her crap, you are the most stupidest man! You couldn't see that your fucking second chance and fucking love was me!!? No, you quickly went to a woman that looked like your dead one-sided love! What? Am I to ugly for you? Is that fucking it!? Congratulations, you made it clear"

"Os I-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your apologies or defending of that stupid bitch! I hope she and you have a wonderful life- to think I even thought for one second you loved me, one second.. as a friend isn't it!" He pushed pass Ed, harshly pushing him. He wanted to hit him, hurt him! "I want you out of here.." He turns back to the shocked man. "I don't want you to come near me again, don't even think of me.. If she winds up fucking you over, don't come crawling back, cause I tell you now she will fuck you over.." He walks down to get some food. And no matter what Ed said, defending her or otherwise he blocked it out with more lashing. "I don't want to hear your shit Nygma! Get out! I give you one day or **I WILL KILL HER IN FRONT OF YOU!** " His threat was clear and Ed finally sighed, obviously defeated and left Oswald be.

"never again will I love... never again" He promised himself. The blood helped him, how he disliked what he said but it was all true. He hoped she screwed him over, he'd gladly kill her slowly. Maybe rip out her heart and eat it before her dying eyes.. but he will never bend again. 

And so Ed and he parted ways, not once locking eyes or speaking... and yet Oswald felt pain and nothing when the bigger man left. His heart leaving with Ed..

 

\---

The blood was affecting him slowly but it was there. He felt powerful, in control or so he thought. What he did was normal to him so no alarms went off in his head. Barnes was showing signs worse than him.. that's what he did. Compared himself to Barnes and the now dead head families. He was stronger than their weak selves.

But.. the madness did come. And he attacked innocents. Like some rabid beast. He killed a family and was covered in their blood, enjoying the cooling red on his suit and skin- but when he came to his senses reality hit- he killed innocent people, there was no justifying. It was his law to not kill innocents- never. Maybe if someone who was dirty and had to have a little persuasion...

So now he writes. Writing to Ed and telling him not to open until the harvest moon. 

**'Dear Ed,  
Please forgive me for how I acted. I cannot say I'm sorry for the true words that stung my heart. I loved you and I should've said so on the first day.. so if you rejected me I would be able to go on. But I am a coward, everyone that knows me knows I am.  
I know you should live a happy life, even if it isn't me in it. So I leave to you my home and everything in it. And the truth about Isabella, you do not need to read it. But your life does depend on it. I do not want you to ever suffer as I have.  
All I ask is you take care of my parent's grave and please do not weep and mourn for me. I will be dead long before you can reach me.  
I lied saying I was okay. The blood has affected me and at first I thought I was in control. But I am not. I killed innocents and that is unforgivable. I pray that my mother and father are on the other side waiting for me but if not than I will give the Devil some competition.  
With love.. Oswald. P.S. Feed my cat please, Finn has grown attached to you and misses you as much as I did.' **

Oswald had dug up everything on Isabella, The Court of Owls, absolutely everything and since he was- Ed pushed the letter into his bag and left without a word to his love. Driving at such a speed he swore the car would overheat- thankful a cop was on his tail in no time-

He piled out of the car and ran quickly through the open doors, panic filling up his veins. He searched and searched but finally found Oswald, in his bed. For a second denial gripped him. It was just a joke to scare him-

But the lightning flashed from the incoming storm and revealed the reality. The blood soaked sheets, the empty pill bottle, the still loaded gun (that was probably the next plan if these didn't work).. Oswald looking at the wall without seeing, tears still staining the pillow. But the smile was there.. his happiest smile Ed has not seen in what feels like forever, the smile he tore away the moment he loved Isabella.. he did this- he did this!

The policeman looked at Ed and the sight and called for an ambulance. But Ed knew it was far to late. To much blood and god knows how much pills he took. He couldn't help but brush his messy black hair from his face. "Os please.. please come back. Can you come back? I have to say I'm sorry.. I'm sorry about not seeing you. Not seeing how you looked at me, how your smiles turned fake when I mentioned her." He begins to cry. "Look at me Os, please just say you forgive me. How can you do this? You can't do this. Why ask me to forgive you? I can't do this alone. I need you..." He shook the other, trying to get one reaction.. but nothing.

"Oswald." He kisses his lips gently, breathing a sigh at how cold the lips were getting. Oswald should always be warm. "I did this.. I made you cold. Come back and I will be with you, I promise to tell you everyday you are beautiful, that you're my beautiful bird. I promise, so please come back.."

But the room was silent, save for a raven that was perched on the window sill, looking at Edward with sad eyes before flying away into the night and towards the unknown..


End file.
